The present invention relates generally to rotary cutters, and more specifically to shields or guards for such cutters.
Existing rotary cutters typically have optional bolt-on chain guards which connect to a structural front sill. Guards are also available to prevent inadvertent contact with the blades of the rotary cutter, but on presently available structures, the guard is a bolt-on strap which normally must be removed when chain shields are installed.